Conversa:Uno Gomes/@comment-4361443-20151113083157/@comment-17707071-20151114043830
In English: I am aware that the edges of the game have been separated and it was for this reason that I asked my cousin "join" the images so that images stay similar to the Gamepedia, since it is better than I with image editing. I showed the images below for her and I asked her if she could make the images below stay similar to the Gamepedia. She said yes, did his job and sent the pictures to me and I put the Smite Wiki. However, we had a ledge that she could not do and I had to ask you how you did it, remember? The edge which I refer is the "Gold". center|300px center|300px center|300px I used PhotoScape program to cut the images of icons. I put in option "cut" and configured height of the "Cut" to 128 and the width to 128. However, it was very boring and tiring and so I stopped to add the icons on the wiki. 300px|center 300px|center To "do" the Mayan icon, I sent the pictures below for my cousin and she finished. center center center I do not know if you know, but I also know withdraw the cards of the game. With the Golden Card Loki, I just used PhotoScape to remove "excess" of the black background: 300px|center Honestly ... why are you doing this? Because insists something I did not do? You even taught me how to remove the game files. I do not need the images of Gamepedia. All the pictures I had taken of Gamepedia, I have the deleted. And no, I do not want to "silence" you. Just want you to stop chasing me for something I already stopped doing long ago. I would not mind in resolving this situation calmly, but you come accusing me without even letting me explain. So I mentioned to Staff in the discussion, because I do not want to prolong this ridiculous discussion. As for the templates, I have said that I will change them so I have time, then "quiets this fire" and leave me in peace! ---- Em Português: Estou ciente de que as bordas do jogo vêm separadas e foi por esse motivo que eu pedi para minha prima “juntar” as imagens para que as imagens ficassem semelhantes à da Gamepedia, já que ela é melhor que eu com edição de imagens. Mostrei as imagens abaixo para ela e eu perguntei se ela poderia fazer com que as imagens abaixo ficassem semelhantes à da gamepedia. Ela respondeu que sim, fez seu trabalho e enviou as imagens para mim e eu as coloquei na Smite Wiki. No entanto, teve uma borda que ela não conseguiu fazer e eu tive que te perguntar como que você conseguiu, lembra? A borda que me refiro é a “Ouro”. center|300px center|300px center|300px Eu utilizei o programa PhotoScape para cortar as imagens dos Ícones. Coloquei na opção “Cortar” e configurei a altura do “Corte” para 128 e a largura para 128. No entanto, isso era muito chato e cansativo e por isso eu parei de adicionar os ícones na wiki. 300px|center 300px|center Para “fazer” o ícone Maia, eu enviei as imagens abaixo para minha prima e ela o finalizou. center center center Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu também sei retirar os cartões do Jogo. Com o cartão Dourado do loki, eu apenas usei o PhotoScape para remover o “excesso” do fundo preto: 300px|center Sinceramente... porque está fazendo isso? Porque insiste em afirmar algo que não fiz? Você mesmo me ensinou a retirar os arquivos do jogo. Eu não preciso das imagens da Gamepedia. Todas as imagens que eu havia retirado da Gamepedia, eu já as deletei. E não, eu não quero “silenciar” você. Apenas quero que você pare de me perseguir por algo que eu já parei de fazer há muito tempo. Eu não me importaria em resolver esta situação com calma, mas você chegou me acusando, sem ao menos me deixar explicar. Por isso, eu mencionei a Staff na discussão, pois eu não quero prolongar esta discussão ridícula. Quanto aos templates, eu já disse que irei muda-los assim que eu tiver tempo, então “aquieta esse fogo” e me deixa em paz! ---- Para você Ana. Sei que vai ler esta discussão, então... Como meu inglês é horrível, é bem capaz do cara não entender o que eu disse, então Ana, eu coloquei o texto em português pra você repassar pra ele, caso ele não entenda o que escrevi.